onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Underbrooke Blanchard Loft
*Emma Swan *Henry Mills *Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Regina Mills |visitors = See "Visitors" |status = Uninhabited |firstappearance = Labor of Love |latestappearance = HomecomingFile:721ApprenticeVision9.png }} The Underbrooke Blanchard Loft is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on the Blanchard loft. History }} As Robin, David, Emma, Regina, Snow and Henry prepare to confront Hades in order to save Hook, Mr. Gold pays them a visit at the loft and offers to take care of the job, as he has a plan to use a dead soul to have access to the god's domains. He enlists Emma's help and suggests the others occupy themselves with cleaning the apartment of Cerberus' wreckage. After they save Hook, Mr. Gold and Emma join the group in the loft, where Regina tries to rip Emma's heart out so that it is split and shared with Hook, but a blast of magic from Emma's chest blocks her, much to the surprise of everyone. Believing the book which can help defeat Hades to be the storybook, Emma, Hook and Liam go to the loft, where Snow examines the box where she found the book during the second curse. However, the book is not in the box. Upstairs, Liam accuses Emma of being selfish by not letting Killian move on, and he warns her to let him go once they defeat Hades. Shortly after, Henry arrives and tells the others where the storybook might be. By the end of the day, the heroes regroup to read through the book, but the pages on Hades' story are long gone since Hades forced Liam to rip them out. On the second floor of the loft, Henry ponders whether or not to reveal he has the author's pen. After a conversation with David, he shows the quill to his family and proclaims he will record stories instead of trying to change them. With no recollection of writing anything, Henry shows his family a story he apparently wrote with the quill's power. They have a lukewarm reaction to the story, which tells of Snow and David's decision to contact their son, Neal, in Storybrooke. When they encourage him to try harder to obtain Hades' story, Henry becomes upset that they are giving him writing advice and then takes the pages with him as he storms upstairs. At the sound of knocking, Emma goes to check the door hole, only to see Zelena on the other side. After being let in, Zelena reveals she came to the Underworld after her baby and Belle were pulled in as well. With Robin and Regina's help, the baby is found, and Zelena eventually relinquishes her child into Robin's care. Belle returns with Robin, Regina, and the baby to the loft, where Robin makes plans to hide his daughter in the forest so Hades can't get to her. Having recently sent a message to baby Neal, Snow and David dwell over whether he heard them or not, and they learn that he did after seeing Henry's latest story. Following Ruby's surprise arrival to the Underworld, the heroes bring her to the loft to recuperate. Once she is awake, Ruby tells them about how she has been following Zelena in order to get answers about her missing friend Dorothy. As the heroes head out to confront Zelena, Snow pulls David aside and asks him to use the haunting booth again to check up on their son. She also tells him to bring along Henry and Hook for the trip as it's not safe to be alone with Hades around. Later, while Hook is looking through the storybook for information on Auntie Em, who can wake a cursed Dorothy, a frustrated David walks into the loft. David is upset that he will be the one to return to their son in Storybrooke rather than Snow, whose name is still on the headstone thanks to Hades. He berates the fact they are even in the Underworld, but, upon seeing Hook's expression, he apologizes, realizing it sounds like he is blaming Hook for his problems. Instead, Hook agrees and thanks David for sacrificing everything just to save him from the Underworld. David insists he did it for Emma, before letting it slip that it was for Hook's sake too since he has grown fond of him. Regina, after spying on Hades and Zelena's interactions, tells Emma and the rest of the gang about Hades putting everyone's names on tombstones and his plan to leave for Storybrooke with Zelena. While Regina and Hook work on stopping Zelena from agreeing with Hades' proposal, Emma waits in the loft for David to return with baby supplies before they find Robin in the woods. James, in place of David, comes back to the apartment, with Emma having no idea of the switch. She becomes perplexed when he mistakes her parents' anniversary photo for a birthday event, but James chalks up his bad memory to being preoccupied with their troubles in the Underworld. }} Visitors *Belle † *Cerberus † *Hook *Liam Jones † *Megara † *Mr. Gold † *Prince James † *Robin Hood (Birth) *Robin Hood (Lacey) † *Ruby *Zelena Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations